The Manchurian Titans
by ThSamurai
Summary: Three of the Titans turn up at Titans Tower after being gone for a almost a week. Only they remember being gone for only a few hours. Why where the Titans gone for so long? Read see for yourself. PG-13 for distrubing subjects & language. [COMPLETE]
1. Where have you been?

The character Lee is my fan made char. I'll write a story about his coming later. For now this will have to do. He is a Samurai who has been exiled from the city from where he was raised. One of the strange things is , is that he is not Japanese but American. Make no mistake having lived in Japan for about sixteen years has left him with a preference for its culture and ways of life. Any way on with the story.

It was late afternoon at the Titans tower and Cyborg and Beast Boy were sitting on the couch watching t.v.. Raven was pacing the floor while whispering something to herself. As she walked by you could make out things like "Where are they", or "They should have been home long ago". Beast Boy finally got fed up with it.

"Would you chill out Rae", he said from behind the couch. "They'll be back soon". Raven stopped and growled in frustration.

"That's what you said four days ago". It was then that BB and Cy did realize the importance and obvious worry that they should be feeling. It was true, for several days Robin, Starfire, and Lee hadn't checked in at the tower. They had searched the city day after day only to come up with nothing. Raven had reached the point where she was going to call the police when they all heard the door open. Wide eyed, Raven dropped the phone as the other two dropped their mouths. In walked Robin, Starfire, and Lee looking quite content. After a very ling pause Raven hung up the phone with a snap.

"Where the hell have you three been", she said harshly. The three Titans seemed very taken aback by this.

"What do you mean Raven, we went to sort out a disturbance at the mall and then went for some pizza".

"I got my meal from Sushi Joy restaurant", said Lee in the background. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all looked at each other. Then Cyborg stepped out form behind the couch.

"Um Robin, you guys have been gone for almost a week", he said this and Robin and the others just stood there in total surprise.

(Just in case you're wondering, this is where the theme song would start).

Robin, Lee, and Starfire all sat up on beds in sick bay as Raven looked over each of them. When she had finished her examination she shook her head.

"I can't find anything physically wrong with them", she said looking down at the ground.

"You say that as though it were a bad thing", said Lee rolling his eyes.

"Well we need to figure out why you three were gone for so long", Raven was preparing three shots on a small tray. Robin backed away a little bit.

"I don't really like needles", he said putting up his hands.

"Nor do I", said Starfire actually cringing from behind a table. Raven sighed at their fear.

"Its just going right under your skin, it will allow me to fully X-ray your bodies for further testing. The others looked at each other.

"Couldn't you just give us a clean bill of health and let us get on with our day". Raven lost her patience.

"Robin! You will listen to me and lie still". "Yes", was Robin's response and at once Robin's environment became less harsh. Everything around him seemed to fade away. A gentle breeze seemed to fill his mind and he simply sat and enjoyed the sensation he was having. The others however stared wide eyed at how responsive Robin had become. He then laid down on the bed and smiled off into space. Raven, Starfire, and Lee approached him cautiously.

"Robin, are you alright", asked Starfire looking over him. He smiled bigger.

"Oh yes, I'm fine". By the way he answered they got the impression that he didn't know who he was answering. Thinking no a hunch Starfire bent even closer to him to where their faces where inches apart.

"Robin, do you know who I am"? She peered into his face.

"No", he said not really looking at her but that general direction. Starfire gasped and suddenly stood upright. The other two were as shocked as she was. 'What was going with Robin? Why was he acting so strangely? And whats this bump on the side of his neck', thought Starfire. She pointed to the bump and looked to Raven.

"Raven, what is this thing here"? Raven bent down to look and pulled up a swivel magnifying glass attached to bed. She looked over the bump and shook her head.

"I have one idea. But I'll have to run and MRI to be certain. For now Robin has to stay here". At that very moment Robin blinked and sat up straight.

"WHAT, WHO, WHERE, HOW"? He was breathing heavily as the others rushed back over to him.

"Robin"! Starfire ran over. "You are okay"? Raven began to look over him with a stethoscope.

"I'm fine. I think. But how did I end up on the table and whats this"? Robin now found the bump on his neck.

"You mean you have no memory of what just happened", asked Lee on one side of the bed.

"No", he said. He looked over at Starfire who had a very fearful look on her face. "Whats going on", he asked them getting up. Raven didn't know how to answer. Robin was himself one minuet and then didn't care if a train was about to hit him, then went back to his old self. Raven thought hard and finally came up with only one conclusion.

"Until I can get a clearer picture as to what is going on here, I'm confining you all to sick bay". There was a sudden burst of protest from all three of them.

"It is shameful for a Samurai to simply sit around while there are battles to be fought", said Lee authoritatively.

"This team needs all the flyers it can receive", said Star.

"I'm the leader, I have to be in on the fight". Raven put up a hand to silence them all.

"We'll get along just fine without you. You need to stay here while I figure this out". She turned to leave. "So get comfortable", with that she left the room". Robin, Starfire, and Lee all sat on their beds silently brooding the next few days of absolute boredom.

"I knew we should not have gotten pizza", said Starfire. The other two simply looked at each other and sighed heavily.

Next ch. Is on its way. Some Robin and Starfire parings later t come. R&R.


	2. Do you recognize me?

Heres Ch.2, tell me what you think. Is it good? Bad? Is there something you don't want to see in the next chapter? I leave it to you. R&R.

Robin, Starfire, and Lee all sat in different corners of sick bay, bored out of their skulls. Robin was looking over his equipment and weapons, for the fifteenth time. Starfire was trying to play with some jacks that she found. And Lee had sharpened his sword to the point where if he sharpened it anymore the blade would turn to dust. Robin began to bang the back of his head against the wall and began to think to himself, 'I swear to God and every angel in Heaven, if I have to stay in here any longer I will most likely kill Raven the next time she comes in with room service. First I'd grab the food, and then I'd kill her'.

Starfire had given up on her jacks and just began to hum to herself. It was undoubtedly some weird song from Tamaran because when she silently began to sing the words it made no sense what so ever. It quickly got to Lee.

"STAR-SAN WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT"!!!! Starfire jumped twenty feet in the air at Lee's roaring from over in the corner. He saw her get teary eyed and put his hands to his face. "I'm sorry Star-San. I have just never been a prisoner in my own home". Starfire nodded slightly. As did Robin from over in his corner.

"I know what you mean Lee. If I stay here any longer I'm going to loose it". Starfire looked over at him curiously. Robin read her face and knew what she was confused about. "Loose it. It means go crazy" He started to play with a rubix cube. "Nuts, insane, no longer in possession of one's own identity, three _fries short of a happy meal_, **WAKO**"!! He threw the cube across the room and it broke into three pieces. He buried his head in his hands as Starfire rushed over to him. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Robin it is difficult for all of us. But Raven is right in keeping us here. Have you forgotten your dramatic change of behavior two days ago"?

"Hello, Robin-San doesn't even remember it happening", said Lee form across the room. Starfire sighed and released her hold on Robin.

"I'm sorry to Star. I just wish this would end".

"Perhaps it will soon Robin", she smiled as her eyes met his. When he saw her smiling face he felt that nice feeling again. Only it was different this time. He was glad he knew what was going on this time.

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were watching them through a pane of one way glass when BB turned around to Raven.

"Don't you think they've been in there long enough? Plus this is kinda getting boring, watching them all day". Raven shot an irritated look at Beast Boy.

"Just what is it that you're looking for"? Asked Cyborg. Raven looked at her chart and shook her head.

"I still don't know. I'll have to observe their behavior tonight and see if there is any spontaneous change like Robin". BB and Cy nodded and let out some very big yawns.

"Right, I'm hitt'n the sack Rae", said Cyborg. Beast Boy didn't say anything but simply followed Cyborg. Raven watched them leave and then turned her attention back to the other Titans. She had been studying them for days, but so far had come up with nothing in behavior change. Unless you count mass frustration from being cooped up inside all the time. Maybe tonight would be different.

It was around three in the morning and Raven found herself nodding off on controllably. She herself couldn't take much more of this. She was about to leave when she heard a groan from inside sick bay. She walked back over and saw Starfire tossing and turning in her bed. Raven came in and felt Starfire's head. She wished she hadn't because Starfire's forehead was burning hot, she was also sweating bullets. Raven also noticed rapid eye movement, she was dreaming. Raven was about to give Star a sedative when her groans suddenly turned to frightful gasps and pleas for help.

"Starfire? STARFIRE"! Raven tried everything but could not wake her. To Star Raven's voice faded in the darkness and she was enveloped in her dream.

She was being pulled through a dark hallway and then found herself strapped to what appeared to be an operating table. Another flash and she could see her reaching out to someone not far from her. It appeared to be Robin, he had something attached to his head and his teeth were gritted. She could hear screams. Another flash and all she saw were lights and heard faint whispering all around her. From different people, "You will have no memory, no memory, respond to the trigger, you will have no memory, are you relaxed, no memory, do you recognize me, you will have no memory, no memory, no memory". Starfire suddenly sat bolt upright wide eyed looking straight ahead. She gripped the sides of her bed as though she were hanging on for dear life.

"Starfire"? She didn't reply. "Starfire", persisted Raven. It was only when Raven touched her on the shoulder did Starfire turn to acknowledge her. "Starfire, what did you see"? Starfire shook her head.

"I-I don't know. I don't remember", she was crying silently. Raven laid Star back down gently and noticed that her fever was going down. She then looked over at the other two. They were stirring slightly but not as much as Star was just doing. Raven thought now was a good time to get some sleep, before something else happened.

The morning came and Lee was the first one up. He moved his way over to the sick bay bathroom and started the shower. He loved the way of the Samurai but lets face it, when it comes to indoor plumbing nothing else can compare. He was in the middle of soaping himself down when he suddenly started to hear a ringing in his ears and then felt a massive headache. He yelped in plain and sank to the floor of the bathtub. Then as suddenly as it had come it had gone. He rubbed his temple and blinked several times.

"What the hell was that all about"? He finished his shower and dried himself off. He dressed up in his normal black and navy blue gi, and went to the sink. He splashed some cold water on his face and when he looked up into the mirror he saw a man in a lab coat standing behind him. He jumped back from the mirror slightly but didn't feel bumping into anybody. He didn't turn around but simply stared at the man in the mirror, who began to speak.

"Hello Lee, do you recognize me"? He spoke with a light British accent. Lee shook his head. "Excellent. Now you are Leonidas correct"? Lee nodded open mouthed. "Leonidas Moritstu", again Lee simply nodded. "Leonidas Moritstu the Samurai"? At once Lee's world faded around him. He felt nothing except a wonderful breeze flying through his head. He then heard a voice echo in his mind. "You will listen".

"Robin? Robin wake up". Robin awoke to Starfire shaking him and looked around the room.

"Whats wrong"?

"Lee is missing", she said standing over him. Robin immediately jumped out of bed and followed Starfire to the living room. When they got there Raven came running up to them.

"You should not be out of sick bay", she said in a scolding voice.

"Lee's gone", said Robin. Raven let out a faint "Oh no" and ran to the main computer monitor. She switched it on which interrupted a game Cyborg and BB were playing.

"HEY, YOW, whats the deal were in the middle of a game Raven", boomed Beast Boy.

"Yeah well come back in an hour and see if I care", she said and flipped up the tower surveillance recordings. They all gathered around her to watch. Everything looked normal until they got a picture of Lee just standing around in the bathroom. They leaned in closer to try and make anything of it.

"Can you tell if he's saying anything", asked Robin over Raven's shoulder.

"It doesn't record sound, just picture". They all stood up and began to think. Suddenly Robin got an idea.

"His communicator! It gives off a signal so we can locate him. Only thing is, did he take it with him"?

"No such luck", said Cyborg from across the room. He tossed Robin Lee's comm. device and Robin caught it with dismay.

"So we don't know where he is or what he's doing and we have no way to track him", said Raven at the monitor.

"Great", Robin said to himself. "Just great"!

A couple of hours later Robin and Starfire had taken the MRI that Raven needed and awaited the results in sick bay. Starfire was sitting Indian style on her bed while Robin just thought to himself. It was then that several thoughts came to Starfire. 'What happened that night? Where did we go? What happened to us? She was thinking so much she didn't even notice herself laying down uneasily. Robin noticed this and went over and sat down next to her on her bed. He rubbed her back gently which made Star feel a lot more comfortable.

"Robin"? She asked lying down and looking ahead.

"Yes"?

"Do you have trouble sleeping at night"? Robin thought she would never ask that question.

"Yes, a little", he lied. He had been having just as much trouble as she was.

"I've been having these dreams", she said calmly.

"What dreams"?

"We are being taken someplace dark and underground. There are people in lab coats all over the place. And you and Lee are-are", she found it difficult to go on. Robin picked her up and held her close; she rested her head on his shoulder. "Oh Robin, what did they do to us"? She began to cry. Robin rocked her back and forth.

"Don't worry Star, we'll figure it out. Don't worry. Another hour later Raven returned and she had news. The two Titans approached her not knowing what to expect.

"Okay I have some good news and some bad news. Which do you want first"? They looked at each other.

"Surprise us", said Robin in a 'will you get on with it' voice. Raven pinned an x-ray up to a light which showed them from the neck up. She pointed to a small dot on Robin's scan.

"As you can see the same dot appears on all three of you in the exact same place of your skull". Robin and Star got a little uneasy. "At first I thought it might have been a duplicated pixel error and then-", she paused. And took down the old photos and held some new ones in her hand. "This is magnified a couple thousand times", she pinned up the new ones and Robin and Star became very uneasy. I looked like a computer chip of some sort. "It's some kind of implant and it's the highest quality I've ever seen", said Raven. She took a step closer to the two.

"In fact, I can think of only one man with the resources for something like this". Robin and Star listened intently. "Alec Octavius".

In case you're scratching your head right now, Alec Octavius is another character I made up. He is supposed to be the nephew of Otto Octavius. Alec appeared in my first fic titled Shrapnel. I intend to use this family dynamic for a later story. But for full info on Alec read Shrapnel.


	3. New ownership

Here for you is ch3. As I said at then end of my last ch. You can read Shrapnel for info on Alec Octavius.

Starfire put on a face that pretty much said "Ohhhh great". Robin felt like this whole two weeks had gone from weird to bad to a freak'n train wreak.

"Why is it that everything that happens in this city is either somehow connected to Slade or-or, that, that guy", said Robin. He obviously just couldn't find a good way to describe him. Instead of responding, Raven went over to a table and produced to small cases with what looked like metallic pills inside them.

"I know your going to hate me for this but.....", she sighed. "I removed these from you two while you were sleeping last night. Both Robin and Starfire let out a half surprised half angry "WHAT"! Starfire covered her mouth and walked to the sink.

"Raven do you have any idea how creepy that sounds", said Robin leaning on a stool. Raven just rolled her eyes and read over her chart. "And we never woke up to something like that".

"Actually you didn't even flinch", said Raven. Starfire looked up from the sink.

"What"? Asked Robin in disbelief. "You mean we just laid there while you operated on us".

"You seem to sleep a lot more soundly these days", said Raven ignoring Robin's look of disgust.

"So you were able to remove the implants", asked Starfire hopefully.

"No, these are the bumps that you felt on the back of your neck".

"So why didn't you take out the other thing"? Asked an impatient Robin.

"Because the implant is set at the base of your cerebellum, if I tired and was wrong in the procedure you would end up as a vegetable. Lets face it, I can heal bumps and bruises but I'm not a brain surgeon". Robin shook his head.

"Fine, what are these"? Raven held them up.

"They give off a strong radio signal which can connect to your synapse and transmit voice patterns". Robin was completely lost, while Star nodded in the background.

"Meaning"? Asked Robin.

"Meaning someone could get inside your head without talking to your directly. You could also be made to see hallucinations or who know what else".

LATER........

Raven decided that there was no longer a reason to keep them in sick bay seeing how Lee slipped by them without making a peep. But its not surprising for someone who is trained the way he is. Lee came from a fading clan of Samurai, who at that time decided that it would be wise to learn all forms of martial arts; Japanese, Chinese, Cantonese; ect.. Aside from his mastery of all of these skills, Lee was a unique individual among his adoptive people. He developed strong telepathic abilities which nearly rivaled Ravens. To make a long story short, finding Lee was going to be like trying to find a needle in a hundred haystacks.

Getting back to the present; Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy set about to make everything as normal as possible for Robin and Star. Though they tried their best, their attempts were feeble. Beast Boy kept asking Star if he could poke her in the head, which Starfire responded with a starbolt or two, and Cyborg just kept looking at them weird. Finally Robin just dropped the gamestation controller.

"I think I'll go back to sick bay now", he said grumpily.

"I think I'll accompany you", said Star frowning. Beast Boy didn't get it.

"Aww come one guys whats the deal. Sheesh, ever since they were abducted by aliens or something they've been pretty stiff". Cyborg nodded silently and glanced over at the monitor. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Lee staggering up to the Tower.

"HEY YOW, LEE's BACK". Lee was walking off balance in the entrance hall when they got to him.

"LEE what happened, where've you been", implored Raven. Lee blinked around and struggled to regain focus.

"Where have"-, he had trouble speaking. "I. I was"- He put his hands to his head as he suddenly felt another migraine just as bad as the last. "H-Help me", he then collapsed to the floor. Open mouthed the others didn't say a word.

"Alright, what the hell just happened", asked Cyborg to Raven. Raven seemed lost for words. The phone then rang and BB ran to answer it.

"Help me get him up". Cyborg went over and lent Raven a hand with Lee and carried him off. Robin and Starfire didn't know what to say. Lee had left without a trace, come back and then had some kind of anxiety attack.

"Hey Rob it's for you", Beast Boy tossed him the phone and Robin caught it. He held it up and answered.

"Hello". Someone said something to him on the other line and his expression went blank. Starfire waved a hand in front of his face but nothing happened.

"Robin"? She didn't like the look of this. Finally she saw Robin nod.

"I understand", he said quietly.

"What? What do you understand"? Robin didn't answer but dropped the phone and turned to the door. "Robin where are you going? ANSWER ME"! Robin spun around and through something that tied her up and gauged her and sent her to the floor. Then he turned on his heel and left the Tower. Starfire struggled against the binding and eventually broke it apart and got free. She ran outside and found nothing. Robin had disappeared.

At sick bay.......

Starfire returned to see Lee sitting up on his bed talking to Raven. She entered and gave them both a bad look. Raven let out a heavy sigh.

"Don't tell me", she said.

"Robin is gone", prompted Starfire. Lee sort of kept to himself for the moment. Cyborg and Beast Boy came in.

"So what was the deal with him", asked BB pointing a thumb at Lee.

"My telepathy has been off the wire these past few days", said Lee.

"And I think I know why", said Raven. Lee gave her a look that said 'I'm all ears'. "Telepathy works by producing psi waves and different forms of energy. And it has been reacting to the implant. When you came back awhile ago, it had just finished frying the implant and disintegrating it". Lee's face lit up.

"So what your saying is that Lee's own mind was protecting him", said Cyborg.

"Exactly". Lee raised his eyebrows.

"Fascinating". Raven now turned to Starfire.

"I now need to ask both of you", she meant her and Lee. "Do either of you know of a corporation known as Manchurian Global"? Star and Lee both raised their heads.

"Manchurian Global is a nonprofit organization that has helped millions in the field of medicine", said Lee and Starfire in exact unison. Raven looked at the both of them.

"Okay, do not know where that came from", said Starfire.

"We might", said Cyborg. BB nodded. "We've been doing some research and"-. Raven was giving them a funny look. "Well what were supposed to do with you runn'n us off the big screen all the time". Raven excused herself. "As I was saying, Raven's chart said that you showed signs of loss of rest when you three had finally come back to the tower. Soon a symptom like that pointed to just one thing; sleep deprivation. A common brainwashing technique among cults and prison camps".

"So what were we brainwashed into believing", asked Lee. Starfire shook her head.

"Who knows, but I'm going to go look for some answers". They looked at her.

"Starfire I'm not sure that such a good idea", said Raven.

"I do not care. I am going to Octavius and I am going to make him tell me what is going on", her eyes suddenly glowed green. Beast Boy put up his hands.

"Okay Star, calm down. You don't need to go on a killing spree okay". Starfire didn't answer. She turned and went to the door.

"I will return soon". With that she was out the door. Lee got up from his bed and reached for his sword. He was about to leave when he turned to Raven.

"Raven, where did I go"? Raven slowly shook her head.

"I don't know. But your sword doesn't have any blood on it. Whatever it was you set out to do, you didn't do it". He put on a small smile.

"Now that I'm no longer compromised, I'm going after this Manchurian Global. Have you got a location"? Raven pulled up a map on a small screen.

"Our police credentials tell us they have a small complex on the coast about twenty miles from here. Lee be careful, if they catch you they might reinsert the implant. It could be suicide".

"They caught me off guard before. I'll be ready for them this time". He turned to Cyborg and beast Boy. "It might be suicide by myself. But not if two warriors accompany me". Cyborg and Beast Boy looked like they had been waiting for some action.

"Just tell us where to sign up", said Cyborg.

"Very well, we leave tomorrow", said Lee.

Meanwhile...........

Alec Octavius sat at his desk typing up a report and drinking some coffee. He rubbed his eyes.

"Lord I hate when a late day comes around". The phone rang and he set down his mug to answer it. "Dr. Octavius". A smile spread across his face. "Well don't keep her waiting, send her up". He hung up the phone. "I wonder what wrench from outer space wants", he said taking another sip. Suddenly the office doors burst open and in flew Starfire. "Well, well, well Starfire how nice of you visit. May I offer you some cognac"? Star didn't say anything. She just approached his desk and pitched the small transmitter to him. It skipped on his desk until he stopped it with his hand. He looked from it to Starfire.

"Well", she said persistently.

"Well what"?

"I demand an explanation. Three of us are unable to account for an entire week. I believe you know something". He took out a pair of silver tweezers and picked up the small device. He examined it closely.

"Hmmm, very nice. Whre'd you get it"?

"My neck", replied Starfire harshly. Alec let out a small chuckle and put it down. "I was told it came from a group called Manchurian Global". He got up and poured himself some cognac.

"Just in case you're wondering, I do know them. They are one of my primary benefactors". He took a sip and saw Starfire still standing there with her arms crossed. "What do you think you know about them"?

"They are a nonprofit organization that has helped millions in the field of medicine". She said this then frowned slightly and then looked back at Octavius who was smiling.

"Well, that's what they've coaxed you into believing. With my help, they have developed highly sophisticated personality modification technology. It was originally designed for psychiatric patients in order to erase terrible past life experiences". He took another sip of his drink. "Soon however they discovered just what you and your friends undoubtedly have found out".

"And what is that", asked Starfire.

"That memories are a part of who we are. Which means they can be suppressed, but not completely destroyed. Which prompted them to put their technology toward other uses; hypnosis, mind control, things like that". He sipped his drink and read her facial expressions. "You've been having nightmares haven't you? Visions of things you don't even remember seeing". Starfire thought it bad to say yes at that point.

"What does all of that have to do with us"?

"Have you ever heard of a man named Raymond Prentess Shaw"? Starfire thought hard but came up with nothing. She shook heard her head. "He was a sergeant in Kuwait during operation desert storm, then suddenly he was back in Washington receiving the Medal of Honor". Star couldn't see where this was going. "He, his commanding officer, and his entire squad were brainwashed into believing that he deserved that medal. After election time they planned to use him as the first privately owned Vice President".

"What happened", asked Starfire getting curious.

"It's obvious I would think", he said sarcastically. "They failed. So they came up with a new plan. If they couldn't own the planet's next most powerful leader, they would own its protectors. You three proved to be quite the candidates". Starfire looked down at her feet. She couldn't believe what she was hearing; they were pawns in these people's plan to take over the world?

"Did you put these implants in us", she asked looking back up.

"I have no reason to, I'd have nothing to gain from any of it. I only supply them with grant money for their research", he said sitting back down.

"If they must report back to you why did you allow this to happen"?

"Because I may benefit from it in the near future". 'Sooner than you think", he thought to himself. Star stared at him with both fear and anger.

"No. This is wrong, everything is wrong. You are nothing but a liar and a crook".

"Am I? Or are just afraid to loose your precious Robin"? He then smiled maliciously.

"Where is he", her fists lit up.

"Probably out doing the Global's dirty work. I hear they have a lot of enemies they have been wanting to take off the map". Starfire didn't have time for this, she gathered up the transmitter and turned to leave.

"I must find Robin and tell my friends what I have learned", she said leaving.

"Starfire", said Alec from his desk. Star stopped but did not look back. "Koriand'r Starfire"?

"Yes"? She said without turning her head.

"Princess Koriand'r Starfire". Starfire dropped the small device as she suddenly lost all conscious thought and felt a nice gentle breeze flow through her mind. She said nothing and stared straight ahead. Alec rose from his desk and walked in front of her. "I have nothing to gain, except you". He took a step closer. "Do you know who I am"?

"No", said Starfire in no particular tone.

"Great", he walked to her side and spoke in hear ear. His voice seemed to echo through her mind. "You will respond to your trigger through my voice alone and obey only my commands. Understood"?

"Yes", she said softly. Alec walked back to her front.

"Now you will listen, and I will give you your new instructions". She put on a small innocent smile.

Well that's the end so far. I'll get the next one our as soon as I can. Pardon my spelling last time. Thnx for the correction. R&R.


	4. Corrporate takeover

I finally got the next chapter up. Would've had it sooner, but computer problems. Well here it is. R&R.

Robin Stood outside a hunting and sporting goods store and checked to make sure that it was the right one. Even though he didn't even know what he was doing, he was told to make sure he had the right place. He entered and went up to the counter and rang the service bell. A man in his early fifties came out and greeted him.

"Hello, how might I help you", he asked though knowing exactly what Robin was going to ask for.

"Hunting crossbow with electronic sniper scope", replied Robin emotionlessly. The man nodded and bent down and brought out a package from behind the counter. He handed it to Robin and motioned for him to come closer.

"You will strike at nine p.m. sharp, and you will not miss. Do you understand"?

"Yes". Robin turned away from the counter and left the store. After he left the cashier took out a cell phone and pressed speed dial. It rang a couple of times until somebody answered.

"He just took the weapon and has set out to the target area", he listened to the reply and nodded. "Don't worry it's been taken care of". Saying this he hung up the phone and switched on a small bomb behind the counter and left. The digital timer read one minuet. Then thirty seconds, twenty, ten, five, four, three, two, one.

While that was going on...............

Octavius was walking down a secret hall way behind his office which lead to a small laboratory. Closely following behind him was Starfire who at that time had no inclination as to what was going on. When they reached the end they entered a room with bright lights, an operating table, and a host of doctors.

"Lie down", said Alec. Making no argument Starfire did as she was told. A rather middle size doctor came in a brought with him a strange device which he attached to Star's head. He looked over her.

"Good evening Starfire, do you recognize me"? It was the man with the light British accent. Starfire shook her head a little.

"No".

"Good. Now what I'm going to do is drill a small hole in your skull to allow for an implant check up and changing. You will may hear a rumbling sound, but you won't feel a thing. And that's and order". Starfire smiled a small one.

"Ok", she said. As he carried out the procedure he spoke to Octavius.

"It was dangerous to let her come in your office. You should've allowed us to take her to the beach complex". Alec turned back to the doctor with a frown.

"Who took the jam out of your doughnut Noyle? You wanted the girl back and here she is. My work is done". Noyle handed the utensils to another and taking off his operating mask went over to Octavius.

"We've been unable to connect with them through their auxiliary implants, and we've already lost the Samurai". He had a look which had both frustration and panic in it. "You have done little to nothing as far as keeping the Titans from gaining too much knowledge of our operations. Which is why I have just now decided to make sure that we are not compromised". He went over to Starfire and took out a needle with green liquid inside. Octavius uncurled his arms.

"What are you doing"?

"The subject has learned too much and therefore must be terminated". Alec grabbed a P99 9mm out of his coat pocket and pointed it a Noyle.

"Get away from her". Noyle along with his staff moved away from Starfire who just smiled off into space.

"Now is not the time to get emotionally attached", said Noyle. Alec cocked his gun.

"I have absolutely no regard for her safety. It's her usefulness that I am interested in".

"She is of no use to you. She wouldn't even obey you. I could have her kill you right now". Alec put down his gun.

"By all means try". Noyle bowed and stood next to Starfire.

"Starfire I would like you to get up and kill Dr. Octavius". Starfire rose from the bed with the brace still attached to her head and stood next to the table but stopped there. "What are you doing, I said kill him"! She made no move what so ever. Alec smiled evilly and pocketed his gun.

"You see doctor your fine organization has not only provided me with a powerful pawn, but a well trusted sleeper within the Teen Titans". He looked over at Starfire. "Starfire why don't help me out and thank the good doctor for me". She turned to Noyle who began to back up. He tried to get away but found himself being picked up and held by Starfire's inhuman strength. She walked over to the window and slowly opened it.

"PLEASE STOP! STARFIRE PUT ME DOWN! NO!!!", and she pitched him out the window and he fell fifty two stories. She closed the window and turned back to Alec for more instructions. He laughed to himself and walked to the middle of the room.

"Now listen up all of you! You might as well open up your skulls and place one of those chips in your own brains. Because from now on, you'll be doing exactly as I say! Isn't that right Starfire".

"Oh yes, that is very very right".

"Yes I knew it would be. Now lie back down and you"- , he motioned for another doctor to come over. "Finish here and the instant your done bring her back to me". Scared out of his wits the young doctor nodded quickly and Alec left the room.

He sat back down in his chair in his office and suddenly heard a quiet shuffle in a dark corner. He was relived though when he noticed who it was.

"Do you have her", the person asked.

"She's being treated now". Who ever it was now stood up and paced the front of his room.

"How were you able to acquire he so quickly"?

"Heroes and/or good people are increasingly predictable. And in your sister's case it's pathetic". He said putting some folders in a drawer. Now stepping into the light was none other than Blackfire.

"So everything is going as planned"? Alec poured himself some whiskey and sat back down.

"So far yes. However, if Robin fails in his objective our task will become more difficult". He eyed her strangely. "Just why is it that you suggested Starfire instead of far more powerful candidates"? Blackfire walked to his desk and bent over somewhat seductively.

"I can think of no greater torment for her, than to live endlessly sleepless nights and not know why". Alec pushed the glass toward her.

"Whiskey"?

Riding in the T-Car....................

Lee, Cyborg, and Beast Boy sat quietly as they made their way to the suspected Manchurian Global outpost. Robin was the one who really used throwing weapons, but Lee was still equipped with some interesting weaponry, that and his razor sharp sword. Cyborg was driving (of course), when he remembered something Raven asked him to go over with Lee. Who was in the middle of polishing his sword.

"Oh Lee Raven was able to dig up some personnel info on the Global".

"Go on", prompted Lee. He listened while watching the road.

"So far the Global has had only one agent to have survived more than a few years in their service", reported Cyborg.

"Why don't they last so long", asked BB.

"They either fail a mission or are spies for the C.I.A. and are discovered".

"So who's the employee of the month", asked Lee.

"A medical scientist named Atticus Noyle. He has been wanted in several countries for unlawful experimentation and crimes against humanity", said Cyborg taking a right turn. Lee nodded silently.

"What does he look like"? Cyborg pointed to the glove compartment. Lee opened it and removed a picture of Noyle. Cyborg pulled the side of the road and looked at Lee.

"Remember Lee, we need him alive if we're going to find out anything". Lee pocketed the photo.

"That all depends on which one of us finds him first", Lee's eyes narrowed and he sheathed his blade. They spent another fifteen minuets driving until they stopped in a forested area and continued the rest of the way on foot. By the time they reached the outskirts of the complex it was dark out. They crouched behind a small hill not far from the front and scanned the guards. They huddled together and formed a plan.

"Beast Boy I need you to circle over the base so we can be sure of their numbers", said Lee.

"Wont they think it strange that a green bird is just happening to fly right over their base", retorted BB.

"Its dark out. How they gonna tell the difference", Cyborg gestured to the guards. Beast Boy finally agreed and took flight. He flew over the complex and was not surprised to see a good five hundred men just guarding the outside. He circled over about twice just to make sure and then returned to Lee and Cyborg. He told them and both Lee and Cyborg looked like they were about to have the most fun they've ever had.

Two of the guards walked by the front gate and were talking silently to themselves.

"My brake's coming up, keep an eye out for me will you"?

"Sure what ever", said the other. He lit a cigarette and slung his M-16 over his other shoulder to get comfortable. He had only taken a few puffs when he saw two figures coming his way. One was a half man, half machine. The other looked like some kind of monk. He bent his head down and spoke into his radio. "I've got two guys approaching the gate area. Moving in for neutralization". So saying he put out his cigarette and cocked his rifle. He moved forward toward Lee and Cyborg and then tripped over an uprooted stick. When he looked back up, the two were gone. He raised his rifle and franticly looked for them. However all he saw was a large green elephant charging right at him. Before Beast Boy plowed through the gate he had just enough time to utter, "Damn".

Inside the complex, the security room suddenly received calls for help from the outside. The watchmen called over their superiors who listened to the calls. "WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!! SEND REINFORCMENTS"!!! They could her explosions and something that sounded like metal slicing through metal and flesh. "WE CANT HOLD OUT MUCH L"-. The link was terminated.

"Who's out there", demanded the higher agents. The security officer rotated the camera and spotted Lee, Cyborg, and Beast Boy just before Cyborg blew the camera to pieces.

"Oh my God it's them", he said through actually terror. "Get every man you have available up here now"! Down stairs the three Titans wreaked havoc throughout the base. Beast Boy had taken on a gorilla and through one of the guards at a small group of his comrades. Cyborg was dodging both laser and gunfire as he blasted through the heavy door that separated them from the main control room. Once they had dispatched with the meager amount of men in control Lee gave them some new orders.

"I'm going on. Find whatever you can about the procedure of these implants and get them back to Raven".

"Wait where are you going", asked Beast Boy.

"I'm going after Noyle". Lee started away when Cyborg yelled after him. Lee turned back.

"Lee, we need him". Lee nodded and continued on his way. In a small office area the head doctor had taken at most thirty men and barricaded himself inside. It was a while since they had heard any gunfire so they assumed the situation was under control.

"Jesus that was close", he said. Then suddenly the door was sliced in half and in walked Lee. Almost immediately they began to fire on him. But the Samurai was just to quick. He came up from under two of them, cut their rifles in half and flipped them over onto their backs. He than avoided more gunfire by running along the wall and drop kicking the man. Which sent him flying into five others. Lee quickly got rid of the guards and faced the doctor.

"Hello, do you recognize me", said Lee harshly. He then hit the man with a physic blast. Putting his hands to his head the man backed up into the wall, he was then lifted up by Lee. He put his sword to his throat. "How did that feel? That's mild compared to what I've been feeling. Now where is Noyle"? The doctor struggled to answer. "What ever your going to say, make it the truth".

"H-He is dead". Lee narrowed his eyes.

"How"?

"I-I don't know. I just know he's dead". Still holding the man up Lee looked around the room for anything that might be of some help. He just went back to questioning him.

"Why did you do this to us"? The pressure of his blade against the guys neck was actually cutting him slightly.

"I was just following orders. Please I have a family". Out of pure abject terror he started to cry. Lee dropped the man and put away his sword.

"Do they know you work for these people"? The doctor looked up at him. "Or do they have nightmares also"? With that Lee left the room. The man stumbled over to his desk and roughly grabbed the phone.

"Lock this place down. Don't let him leave"! Outside the guards and soldiers began regrouping and waiting for Lee to appear. A solitary guard walked by a passing group and saluted them. Continuing on his way he moved toward the gate and stepped outside and into the forest. The guard looked back and took off his face mask. Lee then dropped the uniform and made his way back to Titans Tower. 'I have one more errand to run', he thought to himself. He looked at his comm. device and picked up Robin's signal. Who at that point was standing outside the State Governor's house, with a cocked and loaded crossbow.

This ch might be as good as the others. What do you think? Any suggestions? That's why we read each other's stuff.


	5. Putting the pieces together

I'm glad to hear that you are interested in my fic so far. So her for you now is ch.5 . R&R.

At the Governors house..................

Robin stood in front of the enormous mansion and took in the entire scene. There were guards along the second and third floor balconies, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He easily made his way over the front gate and quickly moved along the lawn. Although he had been told to expect guards, they had said nothing about dogs. Two or three German Shepards with their keepers prowled along the lawn. Unfazed by the sudden beefing of security, Robin pulled out a small tube. He dumped its contents on the ground in a circular motion and was on his way. One whiff of that stuff, and the dogs won't have a sense of smell.

He moved to the side of the house and was careful to avoid being seen by rotating surveillance cameras. He waited for the camera to turn away then moved along his path and looked like he was nearing his objective when he suddenly came face to face with one of the guards. Before the man could go for his sidearm or call for help, Robin had taken the man by the throat and in the next instant brought him down on the head and broke his neck. Robin hid the body in a near by bush and continued on his way. He took out a grapple and hooked it to the top of the roof. Once he got up there he took the crossbow off of his back and looked for his target. Through a pair of binoculars he spotted the governor and his wife sitting by the lit-up pool, sipping champagne. Robin picked up his weapon and looked through the scope. It was electronic, which had a read out off to the side of the cross hair as to which body part he was currently pointing at. He unfolded a bipod and lay in a prone position. Adjusting the elevation on the scope he took aim. The unsuspecting couple talked and laughed as Robin was a second from firing.

A quick hand suddenly took the arrow out of the string just as Robin pulled the trigger. Firing nothing but air Robin looked up and saw Lee twirling the arrow between his fingers.

"Little late for a stroll isn't it Robin-San". Robin jumped up and threw a punch at Lee. Who dodged it, turned Robin around swiftly and gripped him hard on one side of his neck. Robin struggled a little then fell unconscious. Lee picked up the crossbow and shook his head. "Whoever said the Vulcan neck pinch was fake"? So saying he gathered up his comrade and as secretly as Robin came in, Lee left.

Back at the Tower, Robin had regained himself and was talking with the rest of his teammates.

"So Star went to get some info out of Octavius and she hasn't come back yet"? They all nodded their heads. "And you actually let her"? They looked down at their feet except for Raven.

"What were we supposed to do? If we absolutely made her stay against her will, we would be no different than the Global".

"The who"? They remembered Robin hadn't been their the last time.

"Manchurian Global", said Cyborg.

"You mean that nonprofit organization that has helped millions in the field of medicine"?

"Never mind", said Raven. She had heard that enough times to where she was beginning to believe it. "Just lie down and we'll get the implant out of your head".

"You found a way"?! Robin asked eagerly.

"Cyborg and Beast Boy were able to bring back some helpful advice from the Global's beach complex. With a little improvising, I'd say there is and 87.8 percent chance of the procedure being successful". Robin's smile faded somewhat.

"Isn't there a way to make it a one hundred percent chance? I mean you are going to operate on my brain".

"Do you want that chip out or not", asked an irritated Raven. Robin thought for a minuet and then lay down on a bed.

"Alright. Just get it over with".

MUCH LATER..............

Robin was in his room trying to get some sleep. The operation was obviously a success. Robin wouldn't be trying to get to get some shut eye if Raven had goofed up. Though she got it right, he was left with the biggest head ache he had ever felt in his life. He decided that maybe a snack would help to clear his mind. He got up and went over to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and rummaged around until he found something that looked like food. He was about to stick it in the microwave when he heard someone come it. He shut the fridge door and crouched behind the counter. The figure walked by the couch and up the side stairs and switched on the monitor. The screen lit up Starfire's face.

Robin was about to go over and greet her when he realized what she was doing. Starfire put her hand on a scanner and a somewhat female computer voice said aloud; "Hand print confirmed. Identified as Starfire. Access to restricted material granted". The screen then displayed each of the Titans. Their various forms of attack, their weapons, their weaknesses, everything someone would need to beat them. She took out a small disk and was about to insert it into the computer.

Robin ran up to hear and grabbed her by the arm. "Starfire what are you"-. Before he could finish Starfire had grabbed his hand and thrown him back behind her. He landed on his back and rolled over. "Ow", he said to himself. He then jumped back up and tried to pull Starfire away from the screen. She struggled against him and even blindly fired a starbolt or two. Finally the two got knocked off balance and tumbled down the small step way. They rolled a few feet and then stopped. Robin was on the bottom and Starfire straddled his waist with one hand pinning him to ground while she held the up the other with a ready starbolt. Her eyes glowed green as she was poised to strike.

"Starfire, it me", said Robin. Starfire blinked some what but still held her position. "I love you. Can't you even remember that"? Starfire's frown disappeared as did her glowing fist and eyes. She let go of Robin and he stood up. They just stood there for a moment looking at each other. Then she spun around, blasted a hole in the main window and flew off. Robin ran after her but knew a pursuit would be futile, he also noticed that she had something slung over her back. By now the others had heard the noise and came running into the room.

"Robin what happened", asked Cyborg. The others looked at Robin curiously for an answer. Though in the end they did not get one. Robin walked out of the room and headed down the hall, with the other Titans trailing him. They followed him straight into Starfire's room. Some dust had collected on her things from not being used for a few weeks though her bed was as tidy as ever.

"Dude your not going to go through her drawers are you"? Beast Boy received a dope slap from Raven. Robin looked around in her closet and then in her top drawer (which had nothing but make up and other types of girl stuff).

"Starfire didn't come in from the outside. Which meant that she came back here first. So there has got to be something in here that will give us a clue as to where she is going. Give me a hand will ya"? The others (especially the boys) didn't know how to answer this.

"Traditionally one usually does not nonchalantly go through a girls room", said Lee. "You know that old saying; 'Ignorance is bliss'". Robin looked up from behind the bed. They were shuffling around uneasily.

"Oh some on guys it's just Starfire", he said looking back under he bed. "What could she possibly have in here that would be best left unkow"-. He stopped.

"What is it", asked Raven.

"Something that would have been best left unknown", replied Robin from under the bed. The other Titans looked at each other like, 'Ooooookay'. Finally Robin emerged gripping a small pink laptop.

"Didn't know Star had a Dell", said Beast Boy thoughtfully.

"Neither did I, which is why I think this is just what we're looking for", said Robin opening it. He switched it on and it booted up. It had the usual Dell blue background and then the account password box came up. "Shit", Robin mumbled to himself. He looked back at his friends for help.

"Try mustard", said Beast Boy. Seeing how Star literally inhaled the stuff it seemed like a good idea. Robin tried it but got an access denied.

"How about bananas, pickles, and mint frosting", suggested Lee. They all gave him a funny look. "What? It's only what she puts on her pizza every time". Robin shrugged and tied it; no luck.

"I know", said Cyborg snapping his fingers. "Type in Starfire loves Robin". Robin blushed and glared at Cyborg, who had joined Beast Boy in some quite snickering. Without turning back to the computer Robin typed it in and the screen said access granted, loading your personal settings. Cyborg and Beast Boy burst out laughing and fell to the floor. With and embarrassed grimace Robin turned back to the computer and began to search for something useful. While Cyborg and Beast Boy continued to laugh themselves dead, Raven and Lee gathered around Robin.

"Anything", asked Raven over the undying fits.

"Nothing out of the ordinary", said Robin. "I was gonna check her- ALRIGHT WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF", roared Robin. Cyborg and Beast Boy got up and wiped away their tears of laughter.

"I'm-I'm sorry man", said Cyborg still laughing a little. "So go ahead what were you going on about"? He coughed out one last snicker. Robin stiffly turned back to the computer.

"Her e-mails don't really have any thing that different or suspicious within them", said Robin looking up and down the list. "Whoa, whoa wait a minuet here's something". They all crowded in closer. "It's a sound bite sent via e-mail. And it arrived one hour ago". He clicked on it and a windows media box came up. When it finished loading the message started.

"Princess Koriand'r Starfire. I'm glad you're listening to this. The following are your instructions, and you will obey them without fail". The Titans listened closely. "The man that we discussed earlier has not yet been eliminated by our other two operatives. Therefore the task falls to you. You will find the necessary equipment in your closet. I expect nothing less than full victory. You will strike just before the balloons drop, and of course we all know what happens to the assassin after their job is done don't we? He/she can't live with themselves, and so they take their own lives. That is how you will complete your mission. At the end of this message you will delete it utterly from your system and if possible retrieve any useful information on the Titans. End of message". With that the sound bite ended and the box disappeared. They remained silent for a few moments.

"Okay lots-o-questions", said Beast Boy. "Why did they call her by that big long name"?

"It's not really her full name", said Raven. "The implants are like a light switch, they can be turned on and off. They're activated by a verbal trigger which I assume is the subject's name or designation. When they came back to the tower that night I must have accidentally said Robin's trigger".

"Well now that we have that figured out, who's the guy that Star's about whack", asked Cyborg.

"Most likely the State Governor", answered Lee.

"Dude are you sure", asked BB with a raised eyebrow. Robin got up from bed and paced around a little bit.

"Both Lee and myself were sent to kill someone, Lee was able to stop me before I gave him the chop, and Lee....". Robin thought while pacing. "Lee left that night probably to do the same thing, however before he could accomplish his task his telepathy kicked in and he regained momentary control of himself".

"But why the Governor", asked Beast Boy.

"He is in the process of doing two things which could ruin Manchurian Global", said Raven. "He's cut their research grant, and he's about to pass a restraining order on them which would prevent them from obtaining the necessary equipment. But if..."-

"If he's dead, no one would ever know about the order", finished Cyborg.

"That still leaves where Starfire is going", said Robin. They all thought long and hard. Because he wouldn't be at his house, not after being attacked twice. Finally Raven's head popped up.

"He's up for reelection, and there's a convention for his party this afternoon at the Jump City fleet center". They all nodded at Raven's quick thinking. Robin closed the computer and headed for the door.

"I'm going after her; I think I might have a good chance at talking her out of it".

"What makes you so sure", asked Raven. Robin walked back over and pointed to the computer.

"Her orders were to erase the message after she had heard it. So why didn't she"? Raven's mouth opened slightly. "She didn't because there's a part of her that knew what was going on wanted us to find this message. Now I'll see you guys later".

"Robin wait", Cyborg walked up to him. "Call if you us. We'll be right outside the building". The other Titans smiled and Robin nodded.

"Alright, lets go".

UH OH!!! Cliffy. You can hate me for this if you want. But we'll see what happens next time when I update.


	6. Breathing the Free air

Well heres the end of this story. But it's not my last. Check out my later ones, but for now heres ch6.

The T-Car was currently zooming down the highway on route to the Jump City Fleet Center. For most of the trip the Titans sat in silence. The past few weeks had been the most distorted, mysterious, and ultimately frustrating weeks they have been made to endure. Robin, Starfire, and Lee had been captured, taken underground and held prisoner until they had been brainwashed, rinsed, and hung out to dry. While under the Global's control, the three Titans would make the perfect pawns and assassins. In the first place they wouldn't remember anything they did while under. And in the second place, who would ever believe that great heroes such as the Teen Titans could ever commit such acts, them being so good and honorable. Why such things are done by those who live in darkness. They say that a bad guy with power is a force to be reckoned with, I guess they've never met a pissed off good guy. Those who are the most honorable can be the most deadly; as the Global had sure found out.

"Can't this thing go any faster", nagged Robin. Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Sure Robin, I just need to press the gas peddle all the way through the floor and then we'll be going much faster". This will have made the fourth time Robin had asked this question and right about now Cyborg had gotten fed up with it. "Look, like I said the last couple of times, I'm going as fast as I can. We'll be there in ten minuets", he said adjusting his mirror. Robin looked out the window at the passing buildings and street lights. 'I just hope we have ten minuets', he thought sadly.

At the Fleet Center the convention was in full swing. The Governor and his family were sitting in chairs up on the stage behind the podium. The entire hall had been decked out in his party's color and logo. (NOTE: My political affiliations will be kept out of my stories for a number of reasons. So you can call the Governor what ever party you want; Republican or Democrat. I'm just staying out of it). Anyway, the seats were filled with thousands upon thousands of people cheering their lungs out. In some parts of the seating there were even people selling food, like they were at a baseball game. At the entrance each person who came in was required to walk through a metal detector and then scanned from head to toe with a metal wand (or whatever it's called).

A young girl walked in through the door and moved toward the detectors, it was Starfire. She wore her usual attire except for a thin light pink woman's coat that went down to her knees, obviously to help her blend in more. She walked through the metal detectors and then allowed herself to be scanned by the wands. When the security personnel were satisfied they allowed her to pass. She gave them a small smile and moved down the main hallway. However instead of going into the main staging room with everyone else, she veered off to the left and went to a nearby custodian's room. Inside were mops, brooms, cleaning utensils, a broken vacuum cleaner, and all sorts of custodian stuff.

She walked through another door at the other end of the room which led to a service duct which overlooked the stage area. The duct was large enough for someone to stand in with a screen lining in a small section which acted as a vent. Making sure she was in the right position she went back to the other room and opened a medium sized window. She propped a small bucket under it so the window wouldn't close on her, and she flew out and downwards to a space directly below the window. She had laid the case there before she entered the building so there would be nothing to detect. She slung the case over her shoulder and flew back up to the window and dislodged the bucket. As she walked away the window began to fall but never did, a small bird looking grapple suddenly flew up and kept it from closing. She made her way back to where she was, put down the case and waited for her target to being speaking.

Robin came in through the open window and looked around the room. He saw the duct area and made a mad dash for it, however someone suddenly jumped in front of him. "Blackfire"? Robin was both surprised and confused. What the hell was she doing here. "I don't know why you're here, but you will let me pass". He moved closer but she shoved him back and he fell to the floor.

"My current employer requires this killing to take place. I cannot allow you to interfere with my little sister's task".

"Yeah? And who are you working for"? Robin got in a battle stance.

"That is for me to know, and you, well, not too know"! She fired a few starbolts at him. He rolled out of the way and threw a bird-a-rang at her which she blocked. He then jumped forward and laid a well placed kick in her midsection. Robin then ran towards the duct when Blackfire grabbed his foot and dragged him back. She then pushed him up against the wall and held him up. "He'll be pleased to know that I finally got rid of you". She aimed a starbolt for his head when he grabbed the side of her neck tightly and she fell over unconscious.

"Don't know who you're talking about. But there's something I learned from a friend of mine". The man's wife stepped up to say a few words and Star unlocked her case.

"Starfire"! She turned her head quickly to see Robin at the opening of the duct. She surveyed him for a second then went back to her job. He stepped in and sat down next to her. She opened the case to reveal several pieces of a Remington bolt-action rifle. "Come on Starfire, you've got to snap out of it", said Robin as he watched Star take out the stock and fix it to the main body. She was ignoring him completely. Robin glanced out over at the stage where the Governor had begun his speech. He shook his head, "This is the Global putting that weapon together. This is not Starfire. Starfire is a kind, gentle, loving person who I swore to protect from anything and everything. Even if I must protect you from yourself". He flashed an open pouch on his belt which was full of needles similar to a wrist band that Lee wore. Starfire paused for a moment and closed her eyes.

"R-Robin". He came closer. "Is an enemy", so saying she blasted him backwards with a small starbolt. She looked down the duct and then removed from the case a long silencer which she attached onto the end of the barrel. 'God that hurts', Robin thought to himself while getting up. He went back over to her; she didn't seem to notice him.

"Starfire I am begging you, don't make me do something I'm going to regret later". She fixed the scope on top and then loaded a small clip in a space under the gun. She pulled the bolt up and then back. Robin removed a sedative pin and readied it. This was his last chance. "STARFIRE, LISTEN TO ME"! She peered through the scope at her target who was now holding his six year old daughter in his arms. She put the crosshair right between his eyes while her finger pressed on the trigger. While Robin shouted at her she began to breathe heavily, obviously conflicting with herself. Robin now got down next to her. "STARFIRE, I swear to God if you pull that trigger, if you kill this man, you won't remember it but it will haunt your dreams forever until the day you don't dream anymore"! Starfire gasped as she suddenly pulled the gun up just as she pulled the trigger. A barely noticeable puff issued from the tip and struck not the Governor but the release on the ceiling holding all of the balloons. The crowd cheered as the red balloons cascaded down over all of them. The governor's wife tapped him on the shoulder.

"I though they were supposed to come down later"? They both shrugged and waved at the enormous crowd. Starfire dropped the gun as the gentle breeze left her mind and her world came back into focus. Seemingly on the verge of hyperventilating she frantically looked around and spotted Robin.

"ROBIN", she scrambled over to him and buried her head in his chest. He was quite surprised at first but then just put an arm around her as she looked up at him with a tear stained face. "I am s-so, sorry Robin". He patted her gently. Her voice skipped a little. "I-I almost killed him", she said in self hate. Robin pulled her away so he could look at her.

"But you didn't. You said NO, I won't", she sniffled somewhat. "Besides even if I hadn't shown up, I'd be willing to bet that you wouldn't have gone through with it. It's just not you". She turned around and lay up against him.

"What really scares me, is t-that I actually enjoyed how it felt. To not have to think", she said staring at the wall. Robin nodded to himself.

"I know. Trust me I know. But if I had to choose between putting in the small effort to think for myself or having it done for me; I think I'd go the extra mile". Starfire put on a small smile and slowly nodded. Robin took back out the pin that he had before. "You're tired. I think you should sleep". He pricked her lightly and she pleasantly fell into a restful slumber.

TITANS TOWER...............

Starfire opened her eyes and saw the other five Teen Titans standing around her.

"Rise-n-shine beautiful", said Cyborg in a brotherly sort of way. She smiled and slowly picked herself up. She rubbed her head and felt a small bandage towards the back. Her mouth opened and she looked at Raven hopefully. She smile & nodded and Starfire jumped off of the bed.

"GLORIOUS!!! I am back to normal then"?

"Sure looks that way", said Raven in a monotone.

"Whoa easy there Star, you've just had your head opened and then closed", said Beast Boy. "You might want to take it easy for a while".

"BB-San is correct", said Lee. "Your ordeal still has some remaining effects which require some rest and recuperation. Plus I have to get used to your gratuitously cheery disposition again". Robin laughed silently to himself. Then Beast Boy brought out a DVD.

"I've got just the thing to get this place back to its old self; a movie. How 'bout guys? Wanna watch Attack of the OOZING MIND SLUGS"?

"**NO**"! Shouted Robin, Starfire, and Lee in exact unison.

A few hours later the Tower was back to its old self again. With Beast Boy and Cyborg playing the gamestation, Raven sitting at the table reading, Lee practicing his different movement forms, and Starfire at her usual thinking spot on the roof.

She sat while holding her knees to her and looked out over the ocean, as far as the eye could see. She felt as if she had just awaken from a deep dark slumber which she was unable to escape. She closed her eyes and took a long breathe of air. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, she felt as though she breathed because she alone wanted to. And right on schedule, Robin came up and sat down next to her.

"Hey".

"Hey", she said smiling at him. "I have been wanting to thank you Robin for not allowing me to carry out my orders. I do not believe that I would ever be able to forgive myself".

"I didn't stop you Star, I helped you. And we both did together. Though it was mostly you, after all it is your mind". She let out a small giggle.

"What will become of the Manchurian Global", she asked uncurling her legs. Robin scratched the back of his head. He wasn't sure he should tell her about Blackfire. By the time he got back to her, someone else had come and taken her.

"Well, it seems that their beach settlement was somehow completely destroyed. And of course when I asked Lee about it he said he had no idea what I was talking about". They both smiled at each other. "Then there is the mysterious however unlamented death of Dr. Atticus Noyle which is now under investigation. Did you manage to get anything out of Octavius"? Starfire frowned and thought long and hard. She truly wasn't sure.

"I am not sure what went on. And I would prefer it stay that way", she said looking back at the ocean.

"That's okay Star. You're probably right about that". The two of them sat for a while just listening and watching the ocean. Robin shared the same feelings Starfire had about being free and what not. Then something occurred to him. "Uh Starfire, do you remember anything that happened or that I said last night when you came back to the Tower"? Starfire looked around somewhat.

"No. I came back to the tower"? Robin opened his mouth but stopped.

"Never mind, it can wait". He was both relieved and disappointed that she had forgotten what he said to her. He supposed in time he would tell her everything. Robin got up and started to go back inside. He took a few steeps then turned back to her.

"Starfire"? She turned around eagerly.

"Yes"?

"If your not busy anytime soon. I was think'n maybe we could....possibly"-.

"Go out", prompted a blushing Starfire.

"Uh yeah. You know for a burger or some chow mien or something", he said shakingly. Starfire put a hand to her mouth and giggled.

"Sure Robin, I'd love to eat a foreign dinner with you".

"Great! Ummm, I guess we'd better go back in, it's kinda getting dark"

"Oh, oh yes we should", said Starfire. The two Titans began to walk back inside.

"Oh Starfire, I think you may want to change the password on your computer", said Robin.

"Why", asked Starfire innocently

"Uh, no reason in particular".

Welllll. What'd you think? Like I said it isn't my last story so tell me how I did and put that into my next fic. Until then, R&R


End file.
